powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Age Negation
The power to negate the aging process of oneself and others. Sub-power of Age Manipulation and Age Shifting. Variation of Negation. Also Called * Age Block/Lock * Aging Negation/Disable * Semi-Immortality Bestowal * Standstill Capabilities The user can negate the age of themselves and others/objects, thus causing a matter, atom, cellular stand-still and can no longer change and grow older or be changed younger, thus the targets are stuck at that age forever. Applications * Growth Negation * Semi-Immortality Associations * Age Manipulation ** Age Shifting ** Decelerated Aging * Biological Manipulation * Immortality Bestowal * Negation * Temporal Stasis * Youth Embodiment Limitations * Aging Immunity * Users of Age Acceleration or Age Reversal can resist this power. * May need to do certain things (meditation) or consume certain substances (blood, tanna leafs) to stay un-aging. Known Users Known Objects * Staff of Hermes Trismegistus (Assassin's Creed: Odyssey) * Cure-All Elixir (Baccano) * Grand Panacea (Baccano) * Demons Blood (Dog Days) * Avalon, The Everdistant Utopia (Fate/Stay Night) * Elixir of Life (Harry Potter) * Kings Jewel (Hayate no Gotoku); via the Royal Power * Zombie Tattoo (Marchen Awakens Romance) * Keromet (Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso) * Muur Talisman (Star War Legends) * Ope Ope no Mi (One Piece) * Hobi Hobi no Mi (One Piece) * Pure Gold (One Piece) * Cruxis Crystals (Tales of Symphonia) Known Locations *Neverland (Peter Pan) Gallery File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) having his symbiote "eat" away wounds and the ravages of time, maintaining his youth for over 200 years. The Espada (Bleach).gif|To Hollows and Arrancar (Bleach), age is meaningless. File:Shenron.png|Shen Long (Dragon Ball) can grant eternal youth to the wisher, as Lord Slug and King Piccolo wished for their youth to be restored. 4Koma_Nyx.png|Due to a curse she placed on herself, Nyx (Fire Emblem Fates) has completely negated her ability to age. Tomiko_Asahina.jpg|By repeatedly regenerating her telomeres, Tomiko Asahina (From the New World) has largely negated her aging, maintaining her youth for 267 years. Adam_Monroe.jpg|Adam Monroe (Heroes) has regenerated so many times that his cells now regenerate and die in equilibrium, negating his aging. Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Perenial Youth Operation.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) can use the Perennial Youth Operation of his Ope Ope no Mi to grant eternal youth to another person, though he must forfeit his life in return. Sugar.png|Sugar (One Piece) ate the Hobi Hobi no Mi, which ceases her aging, and anyone who she changes into toys will also cease to age so long as they remain as toys. Mitsuhiko_Ishibori_aka._Dark_Zagi.jpg|Mitsuhiko Ishibori is the alias of Dark Zagi (Ultraman Nexus) when in possession of Hajime Yamaoka. After 18 years of possession, the host was actually old enough to be a middle aged man but his skin didn't age thanks to Zagi. Merlin face anime.png|In her eagerness to have all the knowledge in the world, Merlin (Nanatsu not Taizai) uses her magic to stop her own time. Mavis Full Body.jpg|As a result of the usage of an incomplete version of the Law magic, Mavis Vermilion (Fairy Tail) stopped her growth entirely, forcing her into permanent youth. Phantom and the Zombie Tattoo.jpg|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) won't age because his Zombie Tattoo curse has finished its progression on his body, granting him immortality. MuurTalisman-SWKOTOR26.jpg|The Muur Talisman (Star War Legends) could stop the aging process of its wielders/hosts through dark side alchemy... Cade skywalker and celest morne.jpg|...as seen with its last owner, Celeste Morne, who managed to live for over 140 years after exiting stasis without aging a single day. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Negation Category:Common Powers